


In the Daylight, We'll Be On Our Own

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: The Stars are Burning Out [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi wins the Ceremonial Duel, Atem leaves, and Yugi is left behind with a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Daylight, We'll Be On Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I watched the last episode and was bawling like a baby, just saying.

Yugi couldn't believe it. He won. Atem would have to leave. He ran into his arms and sobbed.

"No. No, no, no."

"Don't cry, Aibou. You set me free."

"But we'll never be together again!"

"Not in this life, but I promise that I'll be waiting for you in the afterlife."

Yugi nodded. "I love you. Love you so much."

"I love you, too." They kissed for the last time, not caring that everyone was watching. Atem prepared to walk into the bright light to the afterlife.

Yugi tried to stay upbeat for everyone's sake. Tea, Tristan, and Joey were crying as well, even though no one would be more affected than him. He wanted Atem to remember this moment fondly.

"Like we always say, it's your move." Yugi couldn't break down. He couldn't be like that when this was the last time Atem would ever see him. 

And then the love of Yugi's life walked into the light, into the afterlife. When he was gone, Yugi fell to his knees."

"No! He's gone!" Tears were flowing down his face. His soulmate was gone forever. 

"We know you loved him, Yugi," Tea said.

"I still love him. I can't stop." Yugi was shaking. The world had ended. His life was over. "I can't do this."

"Of course ya can, Yug," Joey said. "You winnin that duel means you're ready to be on your own."

Yugi nodded weakly. If he really had the strength to be on his own, though, it was yet to come. He knew he'd spend the rest of his life searching for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
